Always for You
by ciocarlie
Summary: Karena kerusakan bazooka milik Lambo, Dino dan Hibari terkirim kesebuah masa. Lalu, siapa perempuan dan anak laki-laki itu? -Dedicated for Mother's day-


_'Kyou-kun, kalau kau sudah besar apa yang ingin kau lakukan?'_

_'Aku ingin melindungi ibu sampai kapanpun...! Sama seperti ibu yang merawatku sejak kecil!'_

_'Ibu akan menunggumu Kyou-kun...'_

**Title : **Always for You

**Rated : **K+

**Genre : **Angst/Family

**Disclaimed : **KHR belong to Amano Akira

**Main Character :**___Secret Character, D18_

_**Dedicated to Mother's day and Lucy-chii Challange (klo bener)**_

**Warning : **OC, OOC, AU-story

Cuaca di Namimori tampak cerah dengan salju yang sedikit menumpuk dimana-mana. Tampak sang Cloud Guardian dan juga mantan Tutornya berada diatas atap sekolah.

"Hm, apa ini?"

"Aku menemukannya dirumahku," Hibari memalingkan wajahnya dan tidak melihat Dino, "kau suka memakai syal kan? Aku akan memberikannya padamu..."

Dino hanya terdiam karena terkejut, tetapi ia langsung tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Hibari, "Terima kasih Kyouya, aku akan memakainya..."

...

Hibari hanya terdiam dengan wajah memerah dan menundukkan kepalanya, "kalau kau sedang tersipu seperti ini kan manis Kyouya~"

.

1

.

Mengganggu kenyamanan sang Cloud Guardian tidak akan ada yang berani melakukannya kecuali ingin mati. Tetapi sepertinya itu tidak berlaku untuk sang mantan tutor, storm guardian, dan juga thunder guardian Vongola.

BRAK!

"Uwaaa! Gokudera jangan ganggu Lambo!" Lambo tampak menangis sambil berlari dari kejaran Goku.

.

2

.

"Oi Ahoushi jangan kabur," Gokudera yang siap dengan dinamitnya tampak mengejar Lambo yang langsung bersembunyi, "kau dengan mudahnya kabur setelah mengacaukan pekerjaan juudaime!"

"Soalnya Tsuna-nii tidak mau bermain dengan Lambo!"

"Oi, ingat-ingat umur bodoh, kau itu tetap saja kekanak-kanakan!" Setelah tahu tempat Lambo mencuri ia melemparkan sebuah dinamit kecil dan menyebabkan ledakan kecil.

.

3

.

Oke, cukup 3 urat dikepalanya yang muncul, tonfa langsung muncul seakan-akan sudah menempel ditangannya sejak awal.

"Membuat keributan, merusak fasilitas umum, kamikorosu..." Hibari akan menyerang Lambo yang ada dibelakangnya. Sayangnya, ia menangkis serangan itu dengan bazooka miliknya, "hooo... Ternyata 10 tahun bisa membuatmu sempat menangkis seranganku ya?"

Baru saja Hibari akan menyerang, tiba-tiba bazooka yang dibawa Lambo mengeluarkan kilatan listrik dimana-mana.

"Kyouya, menjauh dari sana!" Dino akan berlari kearah Hibari, tepat sebelum bazooka itu meledak tepat ketika moncong mengarah pada sang prefek.

BUM!

...

"Hibari-san, Dino-san?"

Gokudera dan Lambo melihat kearah tempat Hibari dan Dino menghilang. Ia tidak melihat sosok Dino maupun Hibari ataupun sosok yang menggantikannya jika memang Hibari dan Dino terkirim karena bazooka 10 tahun milik Lambo.

...

Disebuah hutan yang dikelilingi banyak pohon dan juga beberapa bunga, tampak sang Don Cavallone terbaring disana tak sadarkan diri. Sedangkan seorang anak kecil tampak mendekatinya dan menepuk-nepuknya.

"Hn," Dino sedikit terganggu karena tepukan tangan kecil itu. Hitam bertemu Cokelat, ia tampak seperti seseorang. Tetapi, siapa?

"Adik kecil, siapa namamu?" Dino berusaha tenang dan tersenyum agar tidak menakuti sang anak kecil.

"..."

"Usiamu berapa?" Dino langsung mengganti topik ketika melihat sang anak tidak ingin menjawabnya.

"...Tiga caun..." mengacungkan ketiga jari telunjuk, tengah, dan manisnya ia berbicara dengan suara yang belum jelas.

_'Manis sekali...' _Dino hanya bisa menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, agar anak itu tidak melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

GYUT!

"Eh?" Dino menatap sang anak yang menarik -narik syal berwarna biru dengan corak sakura berwarna putih yang diberikan Hibari padanya.

"Okaa-can..."

"Okaa-san?"

"Ah, ternyata kau disini rupanya," suara yang asing terdengar itu langsung mengagetkan sang Don Cavallone. Ia menatap sumber suara dan menemukan seorang perempuan dewasa sepertinya lebih tua darinya yang memiliki rambut hitam dan ikal bawahnya. Yang membuatnya terkejut adalah ia memakai syal yang sama dengan yang digunakan oleh Dino, "kau bersama siapa?"

"Okaa-can!" Anak laki-laki kecil itu tampak berlari kearah ibunya. Memang, ia tampak mirip sekali dengan ibunya yang cantik, "syal..."

"Hm?" Perempuan itu menatap kearah sang Don Cavallone itu, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut. Tetapi sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum dan menepuk tangannya, "syal itu cocok sekali denganmu..."

"A-ah terima kasih," Dino membungkukkan kepalanya kearah perempuan itu. Aneh memang rasanya kalau melihat orang lain memakai syal yang sama dengannya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Dino Cavallone, salam kenal..." Dino hanya tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, sekali lagi. Tetapi ketika menundukkan kepala, lagi-lagi anak laki-laki itu menarik-narik syal itu membuatnya sedikit tercekik.

"E-eh, ayo jadilah anak yang baik..." Perempuan itu langsung membantu melepaskan tangan kecil anak itu, lalu meminta maaf pada Dino, "maaf ya, karena anak ini sangat menyukai syal yang kita pakai, ia jadi sensitif melihatnya dipakai orang lain selain aku..."

"Tidak apa-apa..."

"Hei," perempuan itu menunduk dan mengelus pipi anak kecil itu. Ia tersenyum lembut, dan mencium dahi anak kecil itu, "kalau kau menemukan orang yang kau sukai, dan menurutmu cocok menggunakan syal ini seperti kakak ini, kau bisa memberikannya pada orang itu, iyakan... Kyou-kun...?"

...

Dino hanya bisa terdiam melihat adegan itu. Ya, ia tahu ternyata ia pernah merasa bertemu dengan anak itu karena anak itu sangat mirip dengan Hibari. Karena memang itu adalah Hibari, ketika berusia 3 tahun dan tentu saja perempuan didepannya adalah ibu Kyouya.

SREK... GRUSAK... SREET...!

Dino merasa seseorang bergerak kearah belakang pohon. Ia menatap kearah asal suara, menemukan seseorang yang tidak asing lagi dimatanya.

Kyouya...

Dengan segera berjalan kearah Hibari, sementara Hibari kecil dan ibunya hanya bingung melihat kelakuan Dino. Dengan segera ia mendorong Hibari dan menatapnya sambil menahan bahunya.

"Ada apa..."

"Dia... Ibumu Kyouya?" Hibari hanya terdiam dan mengangguk tanpa menatap Dino.

"Dia... Alyssia Hibari, ibuku... Dan ia meninggal, pada saat usiaku 3 tahun..."

...

"Jadi," Dino menunduk sedikit dan menatap kearah Hibari, "kau mau menemuinya?" Hibari hanya menggeleng dan semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan begitu," Dino menarik tangan Hibari dan membuat mereka keluar dari persembunyian mereka dibelakang pohon. Alyssia ibu Hibari melihat Dino dan Hibari yang keluar dari belakang pohon. Menatap anaknya, dan menatap Hibari kembali. Ia tersenyum tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Ia temanmu Dino-san?"

"A-ah dia-"

"Perkenalkan, namaku Alaude..." Hibari yang entah kenapa membohongi namanya hanya menundukkan kepalanya dengan sopan didepan ibunya.

"Kyo-" mulut Dino langsung ditutup dengan tangan Hibari, agar ia tidak bisa berbicara lebih jauh.

"Oh, kalau begitu salam kenal Alaude-san..." Alyssia hanya tersenyum dan akan berjalan menuju keluar bersama Hibari kecil.

...

Dino hanya menatap Hibari yang masih menundukkan kepalanya, "kenapa kau tidak memberitahukannya?"

"Tidak apa," Hibari menghela nafas panjang menatap kedepan dengan tatapan kosong tetapi Dino bisa merasakan kesedihannya. Tiba-tiba beberapa suara tampak bergerak didalam semak-semak. Beberapa orang yang berbaju hitam dengan beberapa senjata tampak mengikuti Alyssia dan Hibari.

"Kyouya itu-"

...

"Jangan-jangan ini tanggal..." Dino benar-benar tidak menyangka melihat raut wajah Hibari saat itu. Raut wajah cemas dan juga takut akan sesuatu. Dalam hitungan detik, Hibari sudah berlari kearah orang-orang itu.

"Kyouya!"

...

Sementara itu, Alyysia ibu Kyouya tampak menyadari keberadaan orang-orang itu. Dan berlari sambil menggendong Hibari kecil. Ia mencoba untuk sesekali melihat kearah belakang dan mempercepat langkahnya.

"Kenapa harus sekarang..."

Sementara Hibari dan Dino mencoba untuk menyusul laki-laki yang mendekati ibu Hibari itu.

"Kyouya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Aku ingat," Hibari berlari masih dengan raut wajah yang sangat cemas, "ketika aku lahir, yang aku tahu dari ibuku adalah... Ia seorang ilmuan yang pernah bekerja dengan sebuah kelompok mafia... Tetapi, ketika ayahku meninggal karena serangan mafia, ibu berhenti dan menjadi guru untuk menghidupi kebutuhan kami, lalu... Ketika aku berusia 3 tahun..."

...

Dino yang mengetahui alasan Hibari terdiam langsung tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Hibari.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin menceritakannya, tidak perlu kau ceritakan..."

"Walau begitu, kau akan mengetahui kelanjutannya, Dino..." Hibari hanya bisa menatap Dino dengan tatapan sedih.

...

"Mau apa kalian..." Alyssia yang sudah dikepung oleh orang-orang disana langsung ditodong oleh beberapa senjata. Hibari kecil tampak ketakutan dan memegang rok yang digunakan ibunya (setelah turun dari gendongan ibunya tentunya), "jangan ganggu aku lagi!"

"Kau tidak akan bisa kabur lagi Alyssia, kau kembali ke kelompok atau anakmu akan kubunuh..."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melukai Kyou-kun! Tidak setelah kematian suamiku!"

"Okaa-can!" Alyssia terkejut ketika mendengar suara Hibari yang ternyata sudah ditangkap oleh salah seorang dari mereka. Tampak Hibari yang ketakutan menangis dan mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan orang itu.

"Kyou-kun!"

"Jadi, apa yang kau pilih, nyawa anakmu, nyawamu, atau kembali ke kelompok kami?"

"..." Alyssia tampak bingung dan juga takut Hibari tertembak oleh mereka. "Ba-"

UAGH!

(**Note : Hibari - 18 kecil, Kyouya - 26 tahun 18)**

Tiba-tiba orang yang menangkap Hibari terkajut begitu saja. Dibelakang mereka, Kyouya sudah membawa sebuah tonfa ditangannya dan menghajar orang itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Pergilah ketempat ibumu..." Kyouya berbicara dengan Hibari (gw bingung #plak) dan ia hanya mengangguk dan berlari kearah Alyssia. Tetapi salah satu anak buah sudah membidik Hibari dan akan menembaknya.

"Kyou-kun!"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menembak Kyouya~" Dino langsung menarik tangan pelaku itu dengan cambuknya tetapi ternyata hanya menyerempetnya karena anak buahnya tidak ada. Peluru hampir saja mengenai Hibari dan hanya memotong rambut yang dilewatinya, "Ops..."

"Di-no..." Kyouya mendeathglare Dino yang hampir saja melukai anak kecil yang tentu saja ia pada saat kecil.

"A-ahaha... Kukira aku sudah biasa memakai cambuk ini..." Dino hanya bisa menelan ludah ketika ia mendapatkan deathglare dari Kyouya. Tanpa mereka sadari, sebuah pistol mengarah kepada Kyouya dan siap menembaknya kapan saja. Dan hanya Alyssia yang menyadarinya.

"Awas!"

BANG!

Kyouya tidak melihat kearah peluru itu. Tetapi, ketika itu ia tidak bisa bergerak. Seseorang memeluknya begitu erat, dan menghalangi jalur peluru itu agar Kyouya tidak terluka karena tembakan itu. Alyssia, ia yang memeluk dan melindungi Kyouya.

"A...pa...?"

"A-Alyssia-san!" Dino mencoba untuk menyerang sisa musuh yang ada disana. Ia mendekati Hibari dan menutup matanya, terpaksa membuatnya pingsan.

Ketika itu, Dino menatap kearah Kyouya yang masih berada dipelukan ibunya.

"Kyouya..."

Perlahan, Kyouya terduduk seiring dengan tubuh ibunya yang perlahan terjatuh tetap melingkarkan tangannya dileher sang Cloud Guardian.

"Kenapa..."

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku... Bagaimana mungkin, seorang ibu tidak mengenali anaknya sendiri, Kyou-kun...?" Alyssia hanya bisa tersenyum, melepaskan tangannya yang melingkar dileher sang perfek.

"Kau adalah buah hatiku satu-satunya..." Alyssia mengelus kepala dan pipi Kyouya dengan lembut, "harapanku yang paling besar adalah... Melihatmu tumbuh besar, dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, dan melindungimu hingga akhir..." Tampak setetes air mata turun dari mata hitam sang ibu.

"Aku senang... Harapan ibu itu terwujud..." Alyssia hanya tersenyum dan mencium pipi Kyouya, "aku menyayangimu, Kyou-kun... Kau adalah harta yang paling berharga dalam hidupku..."

...

"Aku... Juga menyayangimu... Okaa-san..."

POOF!

Sebuah asap langsung menyelimuti sang Cloud Guardian dan juga Don Cavallone.

...

Di markas Vongola, Tsuna dan yang lainnya hanya bisa panik karena Hibari dan Dino menghilang. Mereka mencoba untuk pergi keatap Namimori lagi dan mencari petunjuk keberadaan mereka berdua.

POOF!

Ketika itu, asap putih langsung mengepul kembali, dan sang Don Cavallone serta Hibari Kyouya tampak disana. Dalam keadaan Dino yang berdiri didekat Hibari yang masih terduduk. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, tetap dalam posisi ketika terakhir kali ibunya menyentuhnya.

"Hibari-san? Dino-san?" Tsuna bisa melihat keadaan Hibari yang aneh. Ia menatap Dino, dan Dino memberikan isyarat berupa gelengan.

"Kita tinggalkan mereka berdua," Tsuna hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menatap guardiannya yang lain.

"E-eh tetapi Juudaime?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Dino-san pasti bisa menghibur Hibari-san..." Tsuna menutup pintu menuju kearah atap. Membiarkan Hibari dan Dino berdua sendirian disana.

"Kyouya," Dino berjalan menghampiri Hibari, duduk didepannya untuk melihat keadaannya.

"Aku... Tidak terlalu ingat dengan kejadian itu..." Hibari tidak menatap Dino, dan masih menundukkan kepalanya, "yang aku tahu... Ketika aku sadar, aku sudah sendiri..."

"Kukira... Ia tidak pernah menyayangiku, karena ia meninggalkanku sendirian..." Dino menatap Hibari, dan menyadari setetes air mata jatuh dipelupuk matanya. "Tetapi ternyata... Sampai akhir ia tidak pernah berhenti melindungiku... Aku..."

"Kyouya," Dino melepaskan syal yang digunakan olehnya dan melingkarkannya dileher Hibari, "tidak apa-apa... Hanya ada aku, menangislah..."

...

Dino melihat Hibari yang memegangi syal itu dan menangis tanpa suara. Ia hanya tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Hibari dengan lembut.

"Aku merindukannya Dino..."

"Aku tahu," Dino memeluk Hibari dan mengelus kepalanya, "aku mengerti perasaanmu... Makanya, menangislah..."

...22 Desember...

Hari ini, hari dimana kita menunjukkan kasih sayang kita yang mungkin selama ini tidak pernah kita tunjukkan didepan ibu kita. Dan semua orang merayakannya bersama dengan ibunya. Tampak Tsuna, Reborn, Lambo, dan I-Pin yang merayakannya dengan Sawada Nana, Gokudera mengunjungi makam ibunya, begitu juga dengan Yamamoto. Sasagawa Ryouhei dan juga Sasagawa Kyoko merayakannya bersama dengan keluarga.

Tetapi-

Hanya satu orang yang tampak hanya berdiri diatas atap Namimori. Membawa sekuntuk bunga dandelion. Hibari, hanya menerawang keatas tanpa ekspresi yang berarti.

"Kau selalu mengatakan padaku, kalau kau menyukai dandelion..." Hibari seakan-akan berkata pada seseorang disana. "Aku tidak tahu dimana makammu... Jadi, aku tidak bisa melihatmu dari dekat..."

"Tetapi, untuk hari ini saja aku ingin jujur padamu..." Hibari mengangkat dandelion itu dan membiarkan bunga itu tertiup oleh angin musim dingin, "aku, menyayangimu ibu... Selalu... Dan selamanya..."

"_Shiawasena haha no hi*) _okaa-san..._" _

...

Cio : hahaha xD paan nih, fic gagal! XD

Kozu : begitulah... Kyouya OOC, sembarangan bikin maknya Kyouya, mana pake acara agak niru komik *piiip* lagi...

Cio : iye-iye... Ini sebenernya buat chall **Lucy-chii **juga sih... Tapi karena g bisa liat diskusi grup dari HP ga tau challangenya bener ga ,_,

Kozu : udah ah! Katanya mau bikin sequel juga nih?

Cio : iya, tapi multi chap, jadi agak ragu...

Kozu : baiklah, gw puter previewnya sekaligus tolong RnR ya~ pantaskah dibikin sequelnya atau ga!

Cio : tolong ya *mojok*

Note : _Shiawasena haha no hi = Selamat Hari ibu_

...Preview Sequel...

**Sebuah kenyataan akan ia hadapi setelah ini...**

Seorang perempuan turun dari mobil itu dan melihat bangunan Namimori didepannya. Tampak sebuah dandelion yang terbang dari atas dan segera ia tangkap.

"Kyou-kun..."

**Sebuah kenyataan terkuak saat itu...**

"Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak percaya semua ini!"

**Akankah hubungan mereka akan berakhir disini?**

"Bukan hanya kau yang kehilangan Kyouya..."

"Apakah ini berarti hubungan kita berakhir disini?"

**Sequel 'Always for You'**

**Coming Soon...**

**.**

**'Time with you...'**

...

Haruskah gw bikin? O_o;;

RnR pliss~


End file.
